A Gallagher Girls Summer
by Gracelea
Summary: This is a summer filled with Zammie. Follow the gang as they journey to Colorado where they ride through mountain trails on horseback (much to Grant's displeasure and everyone else's amusement) and go white water rafting in the Colorado River rapids. Please try! I'm not good at writing summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!! This is my first fan fiction but I enjoy reading everyone else's so I thought I would give it a go. Ok well now that I got that out of the way I will try to update once a week but I might forget sometimes. Don't worry I won't just stop writing the story until it is done cause I really hate when others do that , they just leave you hanging halfway through the story!! Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Gallagher Girls characters including Zach. :-( *•Now, let the story begin!! •***

You probably already know this but my name is Cameron Morgan. Yes, I am related to Matthew and Rachel Morgan, yes I go to the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women ( but my sister's and I are obviously way more exceptional than normal teenage girls at any other boarding school ) and finally yes, I am the Cameleon, the girl who can hide in plain sight but it's different than hiding it is more like going unnoticed. Any way I have an amazing boyfriend named Zach and he is perfect. So perfect that my mom and Mr. Solomon is letting him come on vacation to Colorado with Bez, Liz, Macey, and I. I can't wait! I get to spend a whole summer with Zac-. "Stop." I lifted my head from my writing in my journal to see a slightly annoyed Macey McHenry sitting on her bed in our dorm at Gallagher. (Yes Macey McHenry is a spy and no her parents do not know.) "Stop what?" I asked in my most innocent voice. "You know what." she said obviously getting a little more annoyed. I just raised my eyebrows and tilted my head slightly to the left. That made her give up on whatever secret girl code she was trying to use on me. She let out a sigh probably trying to calm down after realizing that I remembered absolutely nothing about the torture sessions where she taught me about boys, makeup, and clothes. Wait I guess I remember some of it otherwise I wouldn- "Zach!" she practically screamed inruruptimg me from my thoughts ...again.

"Stop thinking about your boy toy." A blush crept up my cheeks. _How did she know? Was I really that obvious about it? "_ I was not thinking about Zach!" I said trying to defend myself but apparently failing miserably because just smiled sweetly and shook her head " Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, I _know_ you were thinking about Zach." "How?" I said actually curious.

"Well you always get this far away look in your eyes and an absolutely adorable smile on your face and-" Macey McHenry was suddenly interrupted by a knock on our dorm door and let me tell you she was not happy about that.

 **Sooooo do you like it? I know it is short. Please review!!! Criticism is welcome!! Like I said I will try to update asap and at least once a week.**

 **Lots of love my beautiful readers!!**

 **~Gracelea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!! I know I promised to update once a week and I haven't. I'm really sorry. I am on vacation and I thought I could write the story while we are driving but I didn't realize that driving through mountains that are more than 7,000 feet above sea level means that your phone has no service and you can't write. Ughhhh. But now I have free time so I hope you enjoy. Oh and disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gallagher Girl characters.**

 ** Last Chapter...**

 _Just then someone knocked on our dorm door and let me tell you Macey was not happy about that._

Macey jumped off of her bed ran to the door and threw it open with so much force I honestly thought it would fly across the room. "Well someone is angry." A voice from outside the room said. It was a voice I had not heard in a long time. "Grant!!" Bex and I screamed. Wait where did Bex come from? Macey just stood there staring."Please tell me that Blackthorn is not spending another semester here. AGAIN! I have a hard enough time dealing with Cammie's green eyed perfect downstairs." "Did you hear that Gallagher Girl? McHenry called me perfect." Zach said smirking. God I love his smirk. Wait Zach? Where are these people coming from? I blushed about five shades. "Is. Blackthorn. Staying. For. A. Semester?" Macey and Bex screamed for completely different reasons Bex looked like she would pass out from smiling so much (which is a look I have never seen Rebecca Baxter wear.) but Macey, she looked like she would knock out whoever made the decision. "Better," Grant said smiling from ear to ear. I looked at Zach and he just smirked. That made me worried.


	3. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!! I personally hate when people do this ( make a 'chapter' that is not actually a chapter) so I know how you feel if you thought this was going to be a chapter. I am sorry!!**

 **But I remembered that I didn't add my ending part to my latest chapter. So here it is...**

 **Thank you for everyone who read my first chapter and who commented. I really appreciate it. I'm going to try to update as much as possible.**

 **ilysm!!!**

 **( I love you so much ( incase you didn't know))**

 **~Gracelea**


	4. Chapter 3

**HELLO!!!! Oh my gosh it has been forever. I haven't updated since the beginning of summer and it is almost winter! I am going to be honest I forgot about this story but I'm going to try to continue it. Also my first two chapters were really short and I want to try to make them longer so please stick with me while I try to make my writing better. I do not own the Gallagher Girls**

 **Last Chapter...**

 _"Better," Grant said smiling from ear to ear. I looked at Zach and he just smirked. That made me worried._

If looks could kill the boys would be six feet under because Macey was mad. Really, really mad. I wonder why... " We are spending the summer with you guys in Colorado." said Jonas. He was hold Liz's hand and it was adorable! "Awww nerd love!" exclaimed Macey. That put her in a good mood, I guess . "Wait, let me get this straight. You three are coming with us four on vacation to Colorado and the parents are completely ok with this?" Bex said obviously still confused. "Yup" Grant responded popping the p. " This is going to be awesome!" Bex announced jumping up and down all around the room. "Boys leave" Macey demanded, "we have lots of packing to do." Oh no. "Save me" I mouthed to Zach he went to grab my hand but Macey gave him another death glare and he walked away. But not without winking at me first. "Ok Cammie you first!" Macey said when the boys had left to go help Zach pack his clothes. "Coming Macey!" I saw d plastering on a fake smile I wanted to actually try to enjoy what was left of my last full day at Gallagher Academy before summer break.

 **How was it? I hope it wasn't super short! I'm going to try to update again this week but no promises. PM me or comment if you have any ideas. And as always have a beautiful day!**

 **~Gracelea**


End file.
